Dark Star
by CaliAli
Summary: Starfire watched one of Raven's shows and found out she liked it. The girls set off to see some of the most haunted places in the US. But when they come home from one big scare and it's halloween. The girls find something is going on in the tower. Will they be able to get out before everyone of them is taken down? Couples Rob/Star, BB/Rae Rated-T To be safe. COMPLETE!
1. Chapter 1

**I know this story is most likely not going to happen...but I thought it would be cool. If your going to review saying 'That would never happen...' than don't I know this. Anyway here's the story I hope you like it! :)**

**BTW-I own nothing! None of the TV shows or the haunted places. ENJOY!**

* * *

_ Two weeks earlier_

_Starfire walked up to her best friend Raven, eyes twinkling. _

_"Oh dear friend! I have watched at glorious show called 'Ghost Adventures' and it it most exciting!"_

_"You watched Ghost Adventures?"_

_"Yes! And I would be most happy if you joined me on this ghost hunt! I have the boxes on order. And tickets too!"_

_"I'll come!" Raven exclaimed getting excited. A lightbulb popped. "Sorry." She mumbled._

_"It is the ok!" Star yelled running out the door. Raven smiled to herself._

Now

Starfire ran into the Operations Room yelling "Raven! They're here! They're here!"

"Yay." Raven said in her monotone. Inside she was truly happy.

Robin looked at his girlfriend of two years. "Starfire?" He said wrapping an arm around her. "Whats here?"

Star looked into her boyfriend's eyes and smiled "Raven and I have our ghost kits so we may go to Waverly Hills Sanatorium in Louisville Kentucky and also one of the scaredest places ever Bachelor's Grove Cemetery in Midlothian Illinois!"

Robin looked at his love. He sighed "Alright but be back by friday." The girls gave each other a high five. Raven letting happy have her fun.

Three hours later the girls were piled into the car with a suitcase and toiletries bag. Robin looked at Starfire and gave her a hug. Then he cupped her face with his hands and kissed her. The kiss was long and passionate.

She smiled at him gave him a peck on the lips and piled into the car with Raven. They waved as Raven backed her car out of the garage and with one last look they pulled out to go to the Sanatorium.

* * *

**So how was it? Well I need some ideas to carry on the story because the rest of the storyline stinks. Anyway thanks for reading and R&R**


	2. Chapter 2

**Thanks you guys for the reviews! All the characters are involved but this chapter is just the girls. It's about where they are and so on. Anyway I hope you enjoy it!**

**I own Nothing.**

* * *

The two friends stopped the car and Raven's ears were about to pop. Starfire hadn't stopped talking since they reached the Kentucky border. Raven sighed. 'When does that girl ever breath?' They opened their doors and walked up to the front steps of the Waverly Hills Sanatorium. Raven looked at the older man at the desk. "Titans." She said not even glancing his way. The girls had signed up for a paranormal investigation.

"You have your kits?"

"Yea." They both said holding up the boxes filled with an EMF meters, EVP listeners, Motion sensors, Infra-red Thermometers, also with a big black case with GHOST on the front. The man nodded and they walked in.

But before that entered the doors Starfire, bring Starfire, took at picture of the front gate and looked at it. There was a white figure in front. Her eyes widened and she ran after Raven.

"Raven!" Star yelled.

Raven turned around and looked at the picture. Her eyes widened. "That is cool. Send it to the boys."

"Alright." Star clicked send and put her phone away.

They traveled the halls in starch of one thing: Ghosts. They were fine until they found what they were looking for. Starfire felt a grip on her upper arm. She turned around expecting to see Raven but instead the space was empty.

Starfire was shocked. She then looked down at her arm, it was getting redder by the minute. She placed her hand atop of the space where the red was forming. She felt her arm was very cold . She yanked her arm back.

"Raven!" She yelled eyes wide. Little did she know her camcorder was rolling.

Right before Star yelled Raven's name she was pushed into a wall. Her head it it and was a little dizzy when she walked over to her scared friend. The video camera was picking up all of this. Star went over to it and picked it up. "Let us move on."

Later that night the girls captured many _very _scary things. When they went to their hotel for the night. They watched the footage. The thing gripping Starfire's arm wasn't just a ghost. The thing that pushed Raven wasn't a ghost. The girls shook their fear off. They sighed to each other and Raven laid down to go to sleep.

Starfire called Robin.

"Hello?"

"Hey Star, how's Kentucky?"

Star told him about what happened.

"What? That's insane! Send me the footage."

Star sent both tapes. She was then very tired and told him she loved him and hung up. The girls were both sleeping soundly when they were awakened by a loud **THUMP!**

* * *

**There's the cliff-hanger! But I don't know if I should do the next chapter in the boy's POV or the girls. (Sigh) I need you guys to choose! As far as now it's the boy's though. **


	3. Chapter 3

**Ok guys this chapter is going to be split. The first part is what's going on at the tower with the boys Then it goes to the cliffhanger about the girls in the last chapter :) **

**I Don't own nothing :) I would like to dedicate this chapter to Cassidy my cousin! :) **

**On with the story**

* * *

Robin had just looked at the footage Star had sent him. It was really scary. There was this white thing gripping her arm and it's color was changing rapidly. He paused it after watching it for the third time right before it let go. There was a streak of blackness between them. 'Must be Raven." He thought. Until he looked at Raven's footage. 'It couldn't be Raven so...what was it?'

Beast Boy walked up behind him and tapped his shoulder. Robin turned and glared at Beast Boy. "I'm busy."

Beast Boy smirked. "Dude! Stop being cranky since Star's gone! She'll be back in two days!"

Robin whipped around and poked his finger in BB's chest "Your just saying that because you won't admit ever since Raven left you've been extra-annoying!"

"Well..."

"See Beast Boy at least I admitted my feelings to her!" Beast Boy sighed and looked at the screen "Yo dude! What's that."

"The girls. Watch." Beast boy smiled and ran to get Cyborg.

* * *

**THUMP!**

Raven and Star shot up like bullets. "There's something in her Star. And it's not happy." Star started shaking with fear. She jumped from her bed to Raven and latched her arms around Raven's neck. "I'm scared." Raven got Star's arms off her and picked up her communicator. She handed it to Star. "Call Robin. Point the camera at the corners and see if he can see anything. I'll try to make contact."

_STAR'S POV_

I picked up the communicator just as Raven started chanting. I click on Robin's name and he picked up quickly. "R-R-Robin. I am pointing the camera on the a communicator. at the cornors like Raven had asked, Tell me if you can see some of thing." She pointed at the first corner.  
"HOLY CRAP! WHAT IS THAT?"

_RAVEN'S POV_

_Azerath, Metroin, Zinthos._

The room around her had turned white except for a huge black figure in the corner. It's eyes were red.

"HOLY CRAP! WHAT IS THAT?" A voice yelled knocking her back to reality.

* * *

**Sorry! I know it's really short but I have writers block and I dont know what's going to happen next. Ideas are appricated! R&R PLEASE!**


	4. Chapter 4

**Only like 5 or 6 more chapters left :) Haven't decided yet.**

**I own nothing what so ever!**

* * *

Raven was knocked back into reality. Star started shaking with fear. Raven got up off the bed and got in front of the corner.

"Get out." She growled in her monotone. Then the tension in the room lifted. Star breathed in and out silently like she'd been holding her breath for hours. She held the long forgotten communicator in her hand. Robin was still on the screen. Waving frantically.

"Star!" She shook her head clearing her eyes of the trance like state she had been in.

"Yes?"

"I wont you all to come home. Now. I'm very worried about you...and Raven. I need you guys here."

"Alright" Raven said. She took the small device from Star and closed up hanging up a annoyed Robin.

They walked down to the car and climbed in with their stuff and they teleported back to the tower. Robin was waiting in the Ops. Room and when Star walked in he grabbed her in a hug.

"I was so worried! Were all sleeping in here tonight! Just in case that thing comes back."

"Ok." They both grumbled.

_A few hours later_

The entire ops room was filled with sleeping bags, snacks, lanterns, etc. Robin was being very paranoid. He made sure that everyone had a partner. (Raven,BB;Star,Robin,;Cy,BB) It was like four in the morning when they finished and Star was curled up in a giant sleeping bag with Robin. She was scared and he didn't blame her. He would be too. He stroked her hair and calmed her. Then they both drifted off into a sleep that contained dreams of the other.

Around 4:55, Beast Boy apalmnd Raven couldn't sleep they kept tossing and turning. BB turned to the small sleeping bag beside his. "Raven" He whispered "Are you awake?"

Raven considered not answering. "Yes." She finally said

"Can I tell you something if you promise not to kill me."

"Ok." Her back was to him.

"Raven look at me please." He whimpered. She turned to him.

"Raven I-I just wanted to say. That I love you. I've been afraid to admit it. But I do. It's ok if you don't like me back." He turned over away from here tears threatening to spill over.

"Beast Boy" She said touching his arm. "Yea." He said turning over.

She played it over in her mind quickly. But then she breathed in. She leaned over and touched her lips to his. It was an innocent kiss. Not the kind she caught Rob and Star doing one time. But just a small innocent kiss. "I love you too." They smiled at one another when they too drifted off into unconsciousness.


	5. Chapter 5

**I have decided this is going to have 1 more chapter after this :) **

**Enjoy! Own nothing :) :) :) Some of the story Star tells is fake. **

* * *

A the titans woke up at the same time. A loud thump had come from the hallway. Star went up to the door.

"Star no!" But robin was too late. The door had open and something grabbed her leg. She was yanked down the hall and the door slammed shut. There were high pitched shrieks heard though out the entire room.

The titans were giving the door everything they had but it wouldn't budge . Finally the door opened and spit Star out. There were long claw marks on here left leg and right arm.

"STAR!" Robin yelled and rushed over too her. He cradled her body and told her it was ok. Raven healed the wounds.

Star looked to Robin. "I know what it is."

"What?"

"Apparently the room we caught that footage in was in room 502. In 1928 the nurse of heads (Head Nurse) was found dead. She had been doing the hanging of herself. Ever since that room has been most haunted. (That is true). She was actually told to do it. By Ak-Ash. A black mass of smoke and flames. It prys off of fear."

* * *

The Titans have not seen the fire ghost or heard from it until a year later and that day was halloween. The day this happened was halloween.

* * *

**I know it's short. Sorry :) R&R** NO FLAMES


	6. Chapter 6

**Last Chapter! :)**

**nothing is mine...:/ Enjoy!**

* * *

It was halloween. Exactly one year eariler thay had been haunted by a dark fire ghost. The titans were dreading this day ever since then. Starfire had been acting strangely the first few days of that week.

She was seeing things. But her team didn't know that. They were all sleeping in the Operations room again seeing as it has helped them. (They were really just scared for Star) Robin and Starfire curled up in their sleeping bag. Robin held her petite body close to his. Inhaling her and BB had also started were in the same sleeping bag but not as curl up in each other's arms as the other couple. Raven's head was on his shoulder and that was it. Except for BB arm around her.

The titans were just almost asleep when a loud scream filled the room. Cyborg was gone. It was his scream. He was farthest away from the group. Robin shot up like a bullet. Starfire still in his arms. A small blanket wrapped around her. All the doors opened and the windows shattered. The ran for cover. They went into the hallway.

BB and Raven ran into the other hallway. They were locked in as soon as they stepped into the hallways. The doors slammed. The lights went out. Darkness filled the hallways. They smelled smoke. Wait SMOKE! The ghost was back. and they knew it had Cyborg. It was coming for them too.

Star and Robin were locked in their hallway. They heard an ear-splitting screech.

Raven was holding onto BB's arm as he got sucked into the smoke that filled the room. He got sucked in. Raven ran the opposite direction. The door was open weirdly enough. She ran into the other hallway and bumped into Robin and Star. They heard slams again. The doors were now shut. They ran the only way they could, down the hallway. But they came face to face with something bigger then thay thought.

There was a huge fire in front of them. And their friend's faces were inside of it. Screaming there names. Screaming for help. Raven acting on instinct, to save Beast Boy. She stepped into the fire. She realized that was a mistake. Her arms and legs burned. She was on fire. She tried to stepp out but if she it the fire just grew. Star reached in to help Raven. She screamed, "NO RUN!" They ran down the hallway and saw the door open. Right as they reached it, it slammed shut. They were doomed.

Robin shielded Starfire with his body. She protested but he ingored her. He was NOT going to let the girl he loved die without a fight. He saw his parents faces in the fire. Yelling for help. Then he saw Star's face in there too. Screaming his name. 'But she was right here.' he thought and looked down. The space was empty. All his friends were screaming his name. "ROBIN! ROBIN! YOU FAILED US!" they yelled over and over. He thought he was going to go insane until he heard a voice.

This was a voice from the heavens. It was an angelic voice. He looked up to see Starfire. She had on a white gown and there was an white aura around her. She was a phyical thing though. She was a figment from his mind. Here to save his life. He didn't know that though. She looked down at him and smiled that beautiful smile of hers.

"Robin" She said love and kndness filled the words. "Remember what I told you."

Robin looked at her and a flash of intelligence went through his mind. He remembered. The ghost feeds off of _fear._ He looked up at her again and she was gone. He looked into the fire and smoke. He screamed "I AM NOT AFRAID OF YOU!" Then it all disappeared. The world went black.

Robin woke up with Starfire in his arms. It was just a memory. It had happened 2 years ago. All was well now with the Titans. They were 19 when that happened. They were 21 now. Robin had just proposed to Starfire. Beast Boy and Raven married that year because they found out Raven was pregnant. They had a beautiful baby named Taylor. Taylor Michael Logan. A few years after

Star and Robin got married that had two daughter's Mar'i and Anastasia. Also thay had a son named Brandon. Cyborg married Bee later on in their twenties. It took him two years just to get the guts to propose. That's how it ended. Robin defeated the ghost Ak-Ash. But he still wander's the world looking for the people who were weakest.

The End.

* * *

**Did you like it?! Well if you don't get the end. It's because Star was scared during the ghost hunt becasue she Starfire. She don't like that kind of stuff. But she thought to try it becasue it looked intresting. SO THE END! R&R!**


End file.
